


[Fanart] Love Drunk

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction Art, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), LoveDrunk, M/M, childrenofthesun, drunken ineffability, eat me like a pastry angel, gas mark 5, honey glaze, ineffable drunkenness, lol, oven jokes, pastry, skyasimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: This is a gift for the amazingly talented Childrenofthesun for their Good Omens fan fiction "Love Drunk" - - it is HILARIOUS! and I HIGHLY recommend it if you need a good, gut-busting laugh :)I'm still figuring out how to use ClipStudioPaint, one wacky picture at a time, so please comment kindly/constructively. <3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	[Fanart] Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [childrenofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/gifts).




End file.
